Perla, la Estatua
by YDK ME
Summary: (Basado ligeramente sobre una mitología griega.) En este universo, hay unos cuantos Puros que viven, pero el destino obligo que los Puros de sexo apuesto no puedan encontrarse/conocerse... Esta es la historia de uno de los Puros, la historia de Blu, y como hizo para contradecir el destino... con solo una estatua...
1. Introduccion y nota del autor

**Introducción y nota del autor**

¡Hola a todos! Gracias por leer este fic, aunque no lo lean al completo.

Este fic está ligeramente basado sobre un cuento (de tantos) de la mitología griega

No recuerdo mucho de ese cuento, pero lo que sé es que Hermafrodita aparece y también se unas cuentas cosas sobre las cuales me basara pero solo para el principio…

Para que se den una mejor idea, imagínense una sociedad moderna, muy ligeramente futurística (como si fuera el año 2050) pero las religiones están bastantes retrasadas, como la mitología Griega, también, está habitada por aves, y no humanos (no hay humanos en este universo)

Otra cosa: Las aves tienen ropa, si, tienen ropa, aunque suene raro...

Esta declarado M por vocabulario adulto y lenguaje vulgar moderado-alto

También quiero decirles que este fic es mi primero declarado M… y para los que les gusten las cosas pervertidas, pues digamos que si todo va bien, haré de vez en cuando, unos capítulos especiales no censurados, pero harán parte de otra historia (Perla la estatua: partes no censuradas) pero todo depende si va bien…

Seguramente parecerá como una parodia porque cambiaré nombres a unas cuantas cosas pero si no, todo será bastante normal…

Bueno… ¡empecemos con esta historia!


	2. ¡¿Por qué yo?

**Capítulo 1: ¡¿Por qué yo?!**

**Hace mucho tiempo, la diosa Hermavefrodita (Hermafrodita) se dio cuenta de que la Avenidad (Humanidad (pero de Aves)) estaba muy mal, entonces para darle una lección, transformo todos los seres en seres pervertidos, que casi solo les gustaban lo que era lujurioso y malvado… ¿Todos los seres? No, Hermavefrodita decidió que a cada 30 años nacieran 12 seres puros, 6 de cada sexo, 1 por sexo por continente, pero el destino hizo que ningún macho puro pudiera encontrarse con una hembra pura, y ninguna hembra pura pudiera encontrarse con un macho puro… Solo los puros del mismo sexo podían encontrarse entre ellos mismos… Esta es la historia de uno de ellos, esta es la historia de Tyler Blu Gunderson, el puro de Sur América…**

* * *

><p>-"¡BIP BIP BIP BIP!" sonaba una alarma<p>

-"Ah… ya para… dejar de sonar… ¡por favor!..." decía el guacamayo azul mientras buscaba el botón para apagar su despertador "¡Ah! ¡Eso que!" grito furioso y decidió desconectar su despertador

-"¡BIP BIP BIP BIP!" continuaba de sonar su alarma

-"¿¡Pero qué demonios?! Ah… es verdad… ¿porque puse pilas de emergencia a ese aparato?" dijo Blu mientras tomaba su despertador y finalmente aplastaba el botón que lo desactivaba

Blu se levantó de su cama, estiro sus alas y salió de su cuarto para irse a buscar un café en su cocina

-"Cafeína… necesito cafeína…" dijo el mientras buscaba un sobre con café cafeinado

Blu encontró un sobre y se hizo un café, fue afuera y observo el cielo y la selva que estaba justo al lado de su casa…

-"Buenos días Perla" dijo Blu mientras caminaba hacia el patio de su casa "Ah… siempre radiante como siempre" dijo el al ver a Perla, una estatua que había hecho el mismo.

* * *

><p>Perla era una estatua de una guacamaya azul, que Blu había escultado el mismo. Cuando Blu se dio cuenta de que no podría estar con otra chica, ya que la leyenda decía que él era un puro, Blu se puso muy triste. Decidió entonces crear con la madera más fina posible una estatua, que él consideraba como su "otra" para él. La estatua de Perla era una estatua de una guacamaya azul muy bonita y atractiva, tenía 18 plumas que eran como su "cabello", tenía una larga cola muy fina y en el final, era perfecta.<p>

Blu se había dedicado a hacerla la más perfecta posible, según él, y lo había logrado. Después de escultarla, decidió pintarla azul, con unos ojos azules como el cielo. Cada detalle era perfecto.

La estatua estaba finalmente sobra una base donde decía "Perla".

Hasta Blu tanto que le gustaba esa estatua que decidió darle una personalidad. Le hablaba de cómo eran sus días, cuando hacia frio le ponía un abrigo, cuando llovía tomaba un paraguas y la traía hacia el interior de su casa. Jugaba con ella, como si fuera real. La besaba sobre la mejilla bastantes veces, como si fuera real. Le contaba historias, y Blu se imaginaba cosas que pudieran haber pasado si ella era real.

Blu la trataba como un ser real.

Hasta su personalidad que le había dado eran perfecto, según el: podía ser agresiva si quería, pero en su interior era muy amable. Solía ser de vez en cuando lujuriosa, pero no mucho ya que ella solo lo hacía porque amaba a alguien, y no porque le gustaba el sexo. Era un poco inteligente, pero no tanto como Blu lo era

* * *

><p>-"Muy bonito día, ¿no crees?" preguntó Blu a su estatua para después darle un beso sobre lo que sería su mejilla. "Pero bueno, tengo que ir a trabajar. Nos vemos en la tarde"<p>

Los puros y las puras eran habitualmente los más ricos del planeta ya que gracias a su puredad, se podían concentrar más en lo que hacían que los impuros. Los impuros trabajaban de mala gana ya que de todas formas, necesitaban dinero para vivir. Algunos impuros eran más puros que otros, pero ninguno podía ser más puro que el 25% de un puro.

Blu tenía su propia compañía, BluTech, que era una compañía de tecnología e informática.

Blu tenía contactos con los otros puros machos del mundo, ya que esos eran sus amigos y también eran dueños de grandes compañías.

Blu decidió irse volando a su oficina central en Rio de Janeiro. La casa de Blu estaba en los alrededores de Rio de Janeiro, cerca de la jungla.

* * *

><p>-"¡Hola Juan!" dijo Blu al ver uno de sus empleados, un quetzal, el secretario<p>

-"Hola jefe" dijo Juan de la mala gana. "Que pase un buen día señor" dijo Juan de la misma forma fría antipática

-"Ehm… gracias" dijo Blu al entrar a su oficina

Al entrar en su oficina, vio como habían 2 guacamayos amarillos besándose, casi desnudos

-"¡Arg! ¿¡Ya pueden dejar de tocarse en mi oficina y ya irse a trabajar?!" grito Blu, tapándose la cara con una de sus plumas para no ver la asquerosa escena

-"Ah… siempre llega antes de que comience la acción" dijo el guacamayo, bastante molestado mientras reponía su ropa

-"No te preocupes, continuaremos después" dijo la guacamaya también revistiéndose

-"¡Ya les dije que no quería este tipo de cosas! ¡Sobre todo en mi oficina!" grito Blu

-"Lo siento jefe…" dijeron los 2 guacamayos amarillos antes de salir rápidamente

Blu cerró la puerta de su oficina y tomo unas cuantas cosas para desinfectar y limpio toda la sala…

-"¡Demonios, ya son las 13:00! ¡Y eso que llegué a las 10:30! Siempre me toma una eternidad limpiar lo que hacen esos locos" dijo Blu bastante enojado mientras guardaba las cosas que había utilizado para limpiar

Blu se sentó sobre su asiento, delante de una computadora, y vio lo que había pasado con su compañía durante su ausencia

-"Hmmm… todo parece muy bien… creo que ya podré regresar a mi casa ahora…" dijo Blu "pero antes iré a las ruinas, hacer un pedido a los dioses"

* * *

><p>Blu salió de Rio, tomo su vuelo hacia las ruinas de los Dioses, que estaba en la jungla. Ese lugar era un lugar sagrado donde los impuros estaban obligados de bien comportarse. Bien comportarse, eso era fácil para Blu, ya que él era un puro…<p>

* * *

><p>Blu entonces comenzó a rezar…<p>

-"O toda poderosa Hermavefrodita, dime por favor, dime, ¿porque me tienes reservado esta cruel realidad? Desde siempre estuve solo, mis padres impuros me abandonaron, y no sé porque… Tengo unos cuantos amigos puros, pero casi nunca los veo porque están muy lejos de mí… Desde siempre estoy solo… duermo solo, como solo, ¡hago todo solo! ¡Y todas las hembras son unas putas sin respecto hacia los otros! Siempre yo tengo que ser el abandonado, el que todos odian por ser puro… Si, te doy las gracias de haberme hecho puro, ¿pero porque no hay alguna persona para mí? Me doy cuenta de que viviré solo, moriré solo… nadie a mi lado… Te lo ruego Hermavefrodita, por favor, no me hagas solitario para siempre… Por favor… Gracias por escuchar mi rezo…" dijo él.

Entonces, cerca de ahí, apareció un tablero, extremamente antiguo, por donde los dioses se comunican con los mortales.

Lo que Hermavefrodita escucho de la parte de Blu la dejo conmovida… por lo que acepto lo que Blu le pidió…

Sobre el tablero apareció el mensaje "Has sido oído, mortal puro, pero no olvides que para todo lo que pasa, tienes que hacer sacrificios"

Blu al ver el mensaje de los Dioses, o más bien de Hermavefrodita, dijo "Gracias" y vio como el cielo estaba bastante oscuro, como si iba a haber una tormenta.

-"Hmmm… el cielo parece un poco más amenazante que cuando salí de mi oficina…" dijo él y tuvo razón, cuando salió de su oficina el cielo ya estaba gris por las nubes, pero ahora lo era aún más.

Comenzó entonces a llover.

-"Ah! Me apresuraré para poner Perla adentro para que no se moje" dijo Blu y entonces comenzó a volar hacia su casa

La lluvia se hacía cada ves de más en más fuerte, haciendo que Blu se apresurara más.

Cuando llego a su casa, se apresuró a abrir la puerta trasera de su casa y decidió hacer entrar Perla por ahí.

-"Ah… ¡¿pero cómo se hace que estas más pesada que de costumbre?!" dijo Blu mientras tiraba a Perla, pero no movía de su lugar.

Después de unos segundos intentando mover a Perla, un trueno golpeo la estatua y asusto a Blu asiendo que retrocediera. Cuando reabrió sus ojos los primero que vio era como Perla estaba en llamas, llamas tan poderosas que ni la fuerte lluvia podría apagar

-"¡NO! ¡NO POR FAVOR NO!" grito Blu mientras intentaba apagar el fuego de la escultura, pero sin lograr

El fuego rápidamente quemo toda la estatua, menos una parte de la base que decía "Perla"

-"¡NO! ¿¡PORQUE ME PASA ESTO A MI?! ¡¿QUE HE HECHO PARA QUE ESTO ME PASARA?!" grito Blu con enojo, pero también con tristeza: venia de perder algo valioso.

Blu entro a su casa llorando, se limpió se toda la sucia lluvia y se fue a dormir llorando… diciéndose que había bien hecho como para que eso le pasara a él…

Continúo llorando… hasta mientras que dormía…


	3. ¿Solo fue un sueño?

**Capítulo 2: ¿Solo fue un sueño?**

Blu se quedó llorando, aun mientras dormía.

Cuando se levantó el Sol, Blu se despertó…

-"Eh… ¿ah sido todo esto un solo sueño?" se preguntó a el mismo "¡espero que sí y que Perla todavía está conmigo!" se dijo a el mismo antes de salir rápidamente de se casa e ir a su patio, donde de podía observar todavía la estatua de Perla, en un pedazo, completo

"¡SI! ¡Solo fue un sueño! ¡Gracias!" dijo el antes de ir a dar un abrazo a Perla y después darle un beso sobre la "mejilla"

Entonces Blu se despertó por los ruidos de la selva…

-"¿Eh? ¿Solo fue un sueño? ¡Debo apresurarme a ir a ver!" se dijo a el mismo

Al salir de su casa se dirigió a su patio donde todavía se encontraba Perla, completa, pero le faltaban 5 plumas de madera a lo que sería sus "plumas de cabeza"

-"¡Le faltan plumas!" exclamo Blu, que había notado eso.

Vio sobre el piso que había 1 pluma y la tomo, pero al verla vio que había un mensaje escrito: "Todavía 13…"

-"¡¿De que 13?!" se preguntó Blu y entonces se escuchó un ruido de alarma

"¿Eh?"

Blu se despertó por su alarma que sonaba pero vio que eran las 19:00, comprendía eso porque él se había ido a acostar a las 18:00, pero lo que no comprendía es que cuando vio la hora, la alarma se apagó por ella misma y Blu no había programado su alarma para despertarlo a esa hora

-"¿Qué demonios me está pasando?" se preguntó a el mismo. "Más mejor dormir…"

Y entonces Blu se despertó otra vez…

-"¿Pero que me está pasando? ¡Solo me despierto y me despierto sin que pase nada!" grito furioso

Y Blu se despertó otra vez…

-"Pero que mierda me está pasando…" se dijo a el mismo decepcionado. "Estoy seguro de que otra vez me voy a despertar… espera, ¿qué es eso?" dijo el al ver un papel sobre su escritorio al lado de su cama

El papel decía: "18-5=13; 13-3=10; 10/2=5; 5/5=1; 1-1=0"

-"Yo nunca hice estos cálculos…" dijo él y repuso el papel sobre su escritorio y vio su alarma, que decía 22:00

-"Que ya no me interrumpan… por favor" dijo el mientras se regresaba a dormir, y finalmente lo logro sin que se despertara…

* * *

><p>Blu al despertarse, vio que el papel decía solamente "1-1=0; Listo"<p>

-"¿Eh? ¡Ayer no decía eso!" dijo Blu bastante asombrado…

El guacamayo dejo el papel sobre su escritorio pero escucho como había una ligera voz femenina cantando

-"¿Sería posible?" se preguntó a el mismo

Al terminar de preguntarse eso, se despertó otra vez…

-"Mas mejor que esta vez se real… espera… ¿qué es ese olor?" dijo Blu mientras olía un olor de comida… comida para desayunar…

-"¿Acaso alguien se infiltro a mi casa y se está haciendo que de que comer?" se pregunto

Blu entonces vio el papel y leyó lo que estaba escrito encima: "Listo; no falta nada más…"

-"¿Eh?" entonces Blu dejo el papel donde estaba, vio la hora sobre su despertador y decía 8:00

-"18 menos 5… igual 13… unos de los papeles decía "Todavía 13"… 19:00 mas 13 horas igual… 8:00…" se dijo el mismo "¿acaso es coincidencia todo lo que me pasa?" se preguntó Blu

Desde lo que sería la cocina provenía una voz femenina cantando ligeramente.

-"¿Acaso una impura entro a mi casa? Nunca escuche una cantar tan bien…" se dijo el

Blu tomo un palo que estaba debajo de su cama. Siempre tenía ese palo ahí por si algún día un intruso llegara a su casa, y tal vez era lo que estaba pasando.

-"Bueno, debes tener valor Blu, ¿qué hora es?" se dijo Blu antes de ver la hora

El despertador mostraba 8:07

-"Hmmm… comprensible… pero que raro… ¿dónde está el papel de los cálculos?" se preguntó Blu a sí mismo, y tenía razón, ya no estaba el papel, había desaparecido

-"Hmmm… que extraño, sobre todo lo que paso ayer en la tarde… bueno, vayamos golpear ese intruso, o intrusa" se dijo Blu mientras se iba hacia la cocina, pero a medio camino so pregunto "¿Y Perla?"

Blu salió por otra puerta que no daba a la cocina, y se fue al patio

Lo primero que vio fue la parte de la base de la estatua que quedaba, la parte que decía Perla… pero no había cenizas, y eso que se quemó mucha madera.

-"¡¿Pero cómo es posible?!" se preguntó Blu "Me estoy volviendo loco…"

* * *

><p>Blu finalmente regreso al interior de su casa cuando olio un olor de desayuno pero bastante fuerte. Con su bastón en sus alas, se acercó a la cocina lentamente sin hacer ruido y vio algo que le dejo bocabierta.<p>

-"Verdaderamente estoy loco… o es otra puta que quiere mi dinero" se dijo a el mismo cuando escucho una voz que pensaba solo haberla imaginado antes

-"Oh, ¡ya despertastes! ¡Hice el desayuno, panqueques con arándanos como te gustan!" dijo la voz femenina

-"¡No es posible si estoy loco!" se dijo Blu y entonces comenzó a golpearse con su palo

-"¿Qué haces amor? ¡Ay Dioses! ¡Para eso Blu! ¡Te vas hacer aún más mal!" grito la voz femenina mientras se acercaba hacia el

-"No… ¡ALEJATE!" grito Blu mientras retrocedía

-"¿Qué? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien amor? ¿Alguien te hizo daño?" pregunto la guacamaya

-"Ah…" Blu estaba petrificado. "¡Tengo que despertar esta vez! ¡Tengo que despertar!" se dijo Blu y se golpeó con su palo una última vez y se desmayo

Mientras que estaba en un ligero coma, Blu se recordó se todo lo que había hecho ayer, pero había una parte que duraba más tiempo… la parte donde el tablero decía "para todo lo que pasa, tienes que hacer sacrificios"

-"¿Acaso ese fue mi sacrificio, y esto su resultado?" se preguntó mentalmente Blu mientras seguía en el coma

Cuando Blu se despertó, vio que estaba en su cama, pero cuando vio a su derecha se sorprendió, había ahí Perla, real, vigilando

-"¿Estas bien cariño?" pregunto Perla

-"¿P-Pe-Perla? ¿Eres tú?" pregunto Blu en un bajo tono

-"Claro que soy yo, quien más fuera, ¿eh?" pregunto Perla con un tono ligeramente juguetón

-"¿Q-q-Qué me paso?"

-"Pues, te golpeastes varias veces esta que te desmayastes y entonces te traje aquí, no pensaba que ibas ser tan pesado" dijo ella y al terminar de decirlo dio una pequeña risa

-"Jeje" se rio Blu antes de entrar en coma otra vez

Esta vez no vio recuerdos, pero vio un mensaje… decía "Tu, Tyler Blu Gunderson, eres la esperanza del amor, tú debes ahora mantener eso correcto y si logras, toda la Avenidad podrá ser salvada de mi antigua maldición… pero para dejar claro, para mostrar que eres un puro, no podrás tener más de 1 relación intima por semana… o si no, tendrás que hacer otro sacrificio para hacer que tu estatua reaparezca de sus cenizas… Utiliza bien este regalo de los Dioses, no lo desperdicies… y sobretodo, ningún otro Puro puede saber de esto, las Puras pueden con Perla, pero no los Puros…"

Al terminar de ver ese mensaje, Blu se despertó lentamente, pero vio esta ves que Perla le daba un abrazo mientras decía "Por favor no me dejes, por favor no me dejes…"

-"Tranquis, tranquis, estoy aquí, y no te dejaré…" respondió Blu

-"¡Ay gracias por los Dioses que estas vivo!" y entonces le dio un apasionado beso sobre el pico, algo que Blu nunca había hecho antes

Blu solo le devolvió el beso, contento de saber que los Dioses habían hecho una excepción con él, y que no estuviera solo… por fin había alguien para él, alguien, o más bien alguna

-"Hice unos panqueques, ¿vamos a desayunar?" pregunto Perla al terminar el beso

-"Si vayamos, pero ve tú en primero, yo voy a buscar algo, regresaré pronto" dijo Blu

-"Eh… ¡ok! Te esperare amor" dijo Perla antes de regresar a la cocina

Blu busco entre sus cosas que tenía y encontró una gigantesca nuez de Brasil, junto con un gran mango

-"¡Perfecto!" dijo él y se dirigió hacia la cocina, con los alimentos detrás. Encontró a Perla delante de la mesa donde solía Blu comer, habían 5 sillas, y Perla estaba sobre una de esas, con unos panqueques sobre la mesa

-"Perla, ¿puedes cerrar los ojos?" pregunto Blu

-"Hmmm… si, ¿porque no?" dijo Perla y cerro sus ojos

Rápidamente Blu puso los panqueques sobre otra pequeña mesa y rápidamente corto el mango en 2 y abrió la nuez de Brasil

Puso las frutas sobre la mesa donde estaba Perla y se sentó en una silla al lado de ella

-"Ok, ya puedes abrirlos" dijo Blu

-"¡Oh Blu, gracias!" dijo Perla para después darle un beso sobre la mejilla. "¿Porque hiciste todo esto?"

-"Porque quería celebrar nuestra unión, nuestra magnifica unión" le dijo Blu antes de darle un apasionado beso a Perla.

Perla le devolvió el beso y cuando termino le dijo "No era necesario"

-"Si, si lo era, porque sin ti, seguramente estuviera haciendo algo con madera, yendo a trabajar, y estar solo. Pero contigo me siento bien, no puedo creer que un feo como yo, pueda estar con una chica radiante como tú, tan perfecta, sin ningún error…"

-"Jeje, gracias amor… pero todavía no es nuestro aniversario…"

-"¿Cuánto cumpliremos?" pregunto Blu, que verdaderamente no sabía que era lo que iba a decir Perla

-"Pues, 5 años, olvidastes?" pregunto Perla

Blu recordó que cuando había terminado por completa su estatua, era hace como unos 4½ años…

-"Ah pues si… ahora recuerdo" dijo Blu "pero es que siempre eres igual, de bonita, joven, atractiva, y yo solo me hago más viejo y feo…"

-"No es verdad, y además, aun a eso, yo te amo por lo que sientes aquí" dijo ella apuntado con una de sus plumas el lugar donde estuviera el corazón de Blu. "y aun a eso, eres MI viejo y feo" dijo ella de forma juguetona

-"Jeje, bueno, ¿comemos las frutas?" sugirió Blu

-"Si claro, comamos" respondió Perla

* * *

><p><strong>Los Dioses hicieron una decisión, hicieron una excepción, la de Blu… ahora es a el de mostrar que todavía hay esperanza de amor en este mundo infectado por pervertidos y malignos…<strong>


	4. ¿Para que fue eso?

¡Hola a todos! Espero que estén bien. Solo ven a darles una pequeña nota para la historia… se me había olvidado mencionarles que en este universo, las aves tienen ropa, y se visten, ect… Eso era todo que decirles… entonces continuemos…

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3: ¿Para que fue eso?<strong>

…

-"Jeje, bueno, ¿comemos las frutas?" sugirió Blu

-"Si claro, comamos" respondió Perla

Blu estaba muy feliz, tanto que cuando dio una mordida a su mango, vio un reloj que tenía sobre su muro y se dio cuenta que estaba en retraso para su trabajo.

-"¡Mierda! ¡Mi trabajo!" grito Blu

-"Pues, es tu empresa, ¿no puedes escoger tu propio horario?" pregunto Perla, poniendo una cara tierna "Además ya sabes que no me gusta cuando me dejas aquí sola… tengo miedo que alguien me haga daño…"

Cuando termino de decir eso, Perla se puso a llorar delicadamente, y Blu noto eso de inmediato.

-"¿_Que hago, que hago? Nunca estuve con una chica, que hacerles… solo improvisa Blu…"_ pensó él y se acercó de Perla, le dio un abrazo, y entonces le dio un beso sobre la frente. "No te preocupes, no dejaré que alguien te haga daño…" dijo el con seguridad. "Pero tengo que trabajar… es mi deber…"

-"¿Puedo al menos ir contigo, por una vez?" pregunto Perla, mientras se secaba las lagrimas

-"¿Quieres que te muestre?" pregunto Blu

-"Si, es que no me gusta estar sola… y al menos así sabré como trabajas…" respondió ella

-"Esta bien" dijo Blu, pero en su mente estaba aterrado que algo malo le pasara, tenía miedo que algún impuro, o impura, le hiciera mal, pero como buen ave, se prometió a el mismo, y a ella, que no iba a dejar que alguien le haga daño.

-"¿Enserio? Gracias Blu, ¡te amo!" dijo Perla, mientras daba un fuerte abrazo a Blu

-"Jeje, yo te amo más" dijo él. "Pero ya debemos irnos entonces. Prepárate mientras que yo me preparo, ¿de acuerdo?"

-"Si, ¿pero que me pongo?"

-"No sé… ponte lo que quieras"

-"¡Ok! ¡Regresaré pronto!" dijo ella antes de irse a cambiar al cuarto de Blu, o más bien a su cuarto y el de Blu

-"Ok…" dijo Blu mientras se ponía una corbata. "_Ok, todo va bien… espera, ¡se me olvidaron mis zapatos en mi cuarto!" _pensó Blu, y entonces abrió la puerta de su cuarto, pero había olvido que Perla también estaba ahí.

Blu al abrir la puerta vi de inmediato a Perla, desnuda, e inmediatamente Perla se cubrió ligeramente por instinto y Blu se tapó los ojos con sus alas

-"¡Lo siento! ¡Verdaderamente lo siento, no quería!" dijo Blu, casi al punto de llorar. "¡No suportaría que te enojes conmigo!"

Perla lentamente se destapo al ver que era Blu, y se acercó hacia él, y le susurro "No te preocupes, no me enojaré contigo… ¡nunca!" dijo ella y le dio un ligero beso sobre la mejilla. "Y tampoco me molesta que me veas desnuda, de todas formas, tarde o temprano me hubieras visto así, ¿no?" dijo ella mientras movía las alas de Blu, apartándolos de sus ojos.

Este último tenía cerrado sus ojos…

-"Esta bien, no necesitas cerrar tus ojos Blu" susurro ella otra vez, haciendo que Blu abriera lentamente sus ojos

Al ver Perla desnuda, se quedó bocabierta… Era la primera vez que veía una hembra desnuda por completo. Nunca había visto un cuerpo tan perfecto… justo como se lo había imaginado… Y por supuesto, sus hormonas hicieron efecto, pero al darse cuenta de eso, Blu inmediatamente salió del cuarto y cerró la puerta.

-"¡_No puede ser posible! ¡Verdaderamente hay alguien que me quiere, y esa persona la vi desnuda!"_ pensó Blu… "debo estar soñando" dijo Blu

-"No, no estas soñando" dijo Perla, detrás de él, pero ahora vestida de forma elegante. "Entonces, ¿cómo me veo?" pregunta esta ultima

-"Esplendida, como siempre" contesto Blu

Perla se ruborizo un poco por el comentario de Blu, y le dio un beso sobre la mejilla

-"¿Para que fue eso?" pregunto Blu

-"Por tu comentario" dijo ella

-"Jeje, gracias… ahora tomaré mis zapatos que quería tomar hace un rato… ¿estas segura de que no te molesto que te vea… bueno, ya sabes cómo?" preguntó el guacamayo mientras se dirigía hacia donde estaban sus zapatos

-"Claro que no, no me molesto para nada. Y además eres mi novio, si hubiera sido alguien más lo hubiera golpeado para que se fuera" dijo ella

-"_Soy su novio… ¿entonces todavía no estamos casados?_" se preguntó interiormente Blu. "Vaya, te comprendo" respondió el, simplemente.

-"Jeje, bueno, ¿vamos a donde trabajas, querido?"

-"Si, salgamos de esta casa"

* * *

><p>Los guacamayos emprendieron vuelo hacia la oficina de BluTech, en Rio.<p>

A Perla le gustaba ver la ciudad, algo que nunca antes había visto. Blu solamente la escuchaba hablar, comentar, y la veía, contento de saber que todo eso no era un sueño.

-"¡Bueno, ya llegamos!" respondió alegremente Blu "¡señorita, bienvenida a la oficina principal de BluTech!" dijo Blu, como un caballero

-"¡Oh! ¡Vaya! ¡Sí que es grande!" decía Perla, mientras veía el edificio que estaba en efecto grande, con unos cuantos 100 pisos diferentes.

* * *

><p>-"¡Hola Juan!" dijo Blu hacia el quetzal secretario<p>

-"Hola patrón…" dijo Juan antes de ver a Perla. "Veo que trajo una invitada" dijo el quetzal, con una voz lujuriosa.

Blu al escuchar eso se puso un poco sospechoso… no quería que le hicieran algo malo a Perla

-"Si, y me acompañara para el resto del día" contesto Blu

-"Ok patrón…" dijo Juan mientras seguía observando a Perla, sobretodo la observaba en partes especiales…

Blu al notar eso hizo que Perla este detrás de él, entonces Juan no pudiera continuar de observarla.

-"Bueno, ¿vamos a mi oficina?" preguntó Blu a Perla "_esperemos que esos guacamayos amarillos no estén haciendo locuras otra vez en mi buro" _pensó Blu

-"¡Sí! Siempre me pregunté cómo era donde trabajabas" exclamo Perla

-"¡Entonces entremos!"

Al entrar, por la grande suerte de Blu, no había impuros haciendo cochinadas… y todo estaba en orden, como Blu lo había dejado ayer antes de irse hacia las ruinas de los Dioses.

-"Wow, verdaderamente no hay muchas cosas excepto un escritorio con un computadora, un mueble con no sé qué dentro…" dijo Perla antes de ser interrumpida por Blu

-"En ese mueble solo hay cosas para limpiar y desinfectar" dijo el mientras mostraba a Perla lo que había dentro del mueble. "¡Pero no es todo lo que hay! ¿Vez ese muro?" dijo el a Perla

-"Em… si, ¿porque?"

-"¡Porque no es un muro!" exclamo Blu antes de aplastar un botón escondido en su escritorio, y se prende una pantalla enorme sobre el muro

-"¡Wow! ¿Tienes una televisión gigante aquí?" pregunto Perla, asombrada

-"Pues si… digamos que a veces no sé qué hacer, entonces veo la televisión, pero casi nunca hay algo de bueno… solo algunos canales que son controlados por mi otros amigos Puros tienen buenas cosas…" respondió el

-"Ah… y entonces, ¿qué haces de trabajo?"

-"Pues, habitualmente me siento delante de mi computadora, veo la actividad que paso durante mi ausencia, y si algo va mal, tengo que repararlo…"

-"¿Solo eso?"

-"Bueno, también de vez en cuando invento nuevas máquinas y las fabrico, pero sino, fuera de eso, no tengo verdaderamente otras cosas que hacer…"

-"Vaya…"

-"Y ahora voy hacer esas cosas… ver lo que se pasó durante mi ausencia"

-"¡Oh! ¡Quiero ver!"

-"Si claro, ven aquí"

Blu se hizo un poco de lado, le paso su silla a Perla, para que ella se sentara, algo que acepto, y juntos vieron lo que Blu le mostraba sobre su computadora. Perla se quedaba asombrada delante de lo que Blu le mostraba, y Blu la veía… todavía pensando que era el macho más suertudo de toda la historia del universo…

* * *

><p>-"Bueno, ¿regresamos a casa, querida?" sugirió Blu<p>

-"Si claro" dijo ella

Los 2 tortolos salieron, cada vez que pasaban delante de alguien, todos los miraban de forma rara, especialmente los machos… como miraban a Perla en ciertos lugares

Blu fácilmente notaba eso, entonces le dijo a Perla que se apresuraran. Perla acepto, aun que seguía un poco extrañada por el comportamiento de Blu…

Estos 2 últimos se pusieron finalmente a volar hacia su casa…

Al llegar, era bastante tarde, por lo que comieron lo comida que habían dejado esa mañana.

Después de comer, decidieron irse a dormir, porque ya era bastante tarde.

Era la primera vez que Blu iba dormir con una chica, y además con su chica perfecta…

* * *

><p>-"¿Dormimos en cuchara?" pregunto Perla<p>

-"¿Dormir en cuchara? ¿Qué es eso?" pregunto Blu, que no sabía lo que era.

-"Jeje, solo sígueme" respondió ella, mientras se acostaba sobre la cama de lado. "Ahora, tu ven acostarte detrás de mí…" continuo ella

-"Em… ok…" dijo Blu, que no se sentía muy bien

-"Y ahora, me das un abrazo…"

-"¿Así?" preguntó el mientras ponía sus alas alrededor de Perla

-"Si, justo así… y es así que dormimos en cuchara…"

-"Ah…" dijo Blu que venía de darse cuenta de porqué de llamaba "Cuchara" esa posición…

-"Buenas noches, mi príncipe galán" dijo ella

-"Buenas noches, mi princesa querida" dijo el, siguiéndole el juego, para después darle un beso sobre la mejilla…

Los 2 guacamayos se quedaron durmiendo plácidamente… Blu estaba contento de verdaderamente tener alguien que amar…

* * *

><p>Cuando el Sol se levantó, Blu se despertó, para ver que estaba en la misma posición, pero ya no estaba Perla en sus brazos…<p>

-"¿Acaso solo fue todo esto un sueño?" se preguntó Blu "¿Solo fue fruto de mi imaginación todo esto?"

-"¿Parezco ser un sueño?" pregunto un voz femenina

Blu se dio la vuelta, y vio a Perla del otro lado de la cama, observándolo…

-"¡_SI! ¡Todo esto es real! ¡No fue un sueño!"_ pensó Blu. "Perla, ¿porque no estabas en mis alas? Me asustaste…" dijo Blu

-"Lo siento, es que tenía que ir al baño entonces le levante tranquilamente, y cuando regrese, no quería despertarte, entonces me vine de este lado de la cama" respondió ella

-"Ah ok… ¿y porque estas desnuda?" pregunto Blu que apenas vio que Perla estaba desnuda, haciendo que Blu se tapara otra vez los ojos con sus alas

-"Jeje… pues tenía mucho calor… pero si quieres, me puedo revestir…" dijo ella

-"Pues, a mí no me molesta nada… pero no quiero que te sientas obligada a algo" dijo el, antes de destaparse sus ojos, viendo a Perla, que se estaba revistiendo

-"Ya sé que no te gusta mucho verme desnuda… lo siento…" dijo ella, poniendo una cara triste

-"No te preocupes, es que no estoy acostumbrado a esto…" dijo el "_Verdaderamente no lo estoy"_ pensó el antes de levantarse de su cama, darle un abrazo a Perla, y darle un beso sobre la frente

-"¿Sabes que me gusta cuando haces eso?" dijo ella

-"No, pero ahora que lo sé, te lo haré más frecuentemente" dijo Blu antes de darle otro beso sobre la frente. "Bueno, vístete mientras yo voy hacer algo que comer, ok?"

-"¡Si, claro, gracias amor!" dijo Perla antes de que Blu cerrara la puerta para ir a la cocina

* * *

><p>Blu, al irse a la cocina, vio que había un papel sobre la mesa. Decidió ver ese papel, y vio un mensaje escrito encima: "Progreso del amor: 10%"<p>

-"¿_Progreso del amor? ¿Cómo lo que me dijo Hermavefrodita en mi coma ayer? Hmmm… pues si ya está a 10% en un día, ¡es bastante bien!"_ pensó Blu

El guacamayo azul dejo el papel sobre la mesa y cuando toco la mesa, desapareció, algo que sorprendió a Blu…

* * *

><p>¡Gracias a todos por haber leído este capítulo! Espero que les allá gustado. Si algunos se preguntan sobre mi otro fic, La Película, díganse que para esa historia por el momento estoy bloqueado en una parte… entonces mientras escribo esta historia… ¡Hasta la próxima!<p> 


	5. Feliz cumpleaños…

**Capitulo 4: Feliz cumpleaños…**

…

Después de haber dejado el papel sobre la mesa, el papel desapareció, algo que sorprendió a Blu…

* * *

><p>Blu comenzó a sacar frutas de un mueble que tenía en su cocina, y las puso sobre la mesa. Blu entonces comenzó a abrir las frutas para que ya estén listas para comer. Cuando termino de hacer eso, se sentó sobre una silla, y espero que Perla saliera del cuarto.<p>

Después de unos 5 minutos de espera, Perla salió del cuarto, vestida y lista, y entonces vio las frutas sobre la mesa, y decidió ir a sentarse al lado de Blu. Cuando se sentó, Blu le dio un abrazo y le pregunto: "¿Comemos?"

-"Si, claro" respondió ella felizmente

Perla tomo un mango y se lo comió rápidamente. Blu solo tomo una pequeña nuez de Brasil, y se la comió.

-"¿No tienes hambre o qué?" pregunto Perla

-"No, la nuez fue bastante para mí, y solo al verte se me quita el hambre" contesto Blu

-"¡Ah… que tierno! ¡Gracias Blu!" fue lo que dijo Perla, antes de darle un apasionado beso. Blu se lo devolvió mientras pensaba "_No sabía que podía ser tan romántico… y que buena sensación es esta… me gusta… gracias Hermavefrodita!"_

-"¿Y qué quieres hacer hoy?" pregunto Blu al romper el beso

-"Pues… no sé… ¿no tienes trabajo hoy?"

-"No, es fin de semana, no tengo que trabajar…"

-"Ah, pues en ese caso, ¿porque no hacemos algo especial, como jugar un juego, ir a la playa, o nimporta dónde?" pregunto Perla

-"No sé… tal vez…" respondió Blu pero en realidad no quería por ser que alguien malvado le haga mal a Perla. "¿No quieres quedarte aquí conmigo, al lugar?" sugirió Blu

-"Ok… si tú lo dices amor" dijo Perla, para después darle un abrazo

Los 2 tortolos se quedaron en la casa de Blu, hablaban de cosas, jugaban juegos, y se daban besos y abrazos. Blu estaba feliz, todavía no podía creer que los Dioses habían hecho una excepción con él.

* * *

><p>Después de varias horas de eso, ya estaban cansados y entonces decidieron de dejar lo que estaban haciendo para ir a comer…<p>

-"¿Qué quieres para comer?" pregunto Blu

-"¿Vas a cocinar? No, ya cocinaste varias veces, es mi turno de cocinarte algo, ¿ok?" dijo Perla

-"¿Estas segura?"

-"Si, ahora tu ve hacer algo más"

-"Ok amor…"

Esto dicho, Blu se dirigió a su cuarto. Al entrar a su cuarto, pensó en algo que nunca antes había pensado: ¿Cuando era el cumpleaños de Perla?

Blu solo pensó en 2 fechas posibles: el día que termino de crear su estatua, o el día que la comenzó.

-"_Seguramente será cuando lo comencé, ya que cuando la terminé es supuestamente ese día que comenzamos a ser novios…" _pensó Blu. "¿_Bueno, cuando es ese día?"_

Blu vio un calendario donde escribía ese tipo de cosas y vio que el día siguiente decía: "Hace 6 años comencé a escultar Perla"

-"¡_Mierda! Es mañana y no tengo un regalo para ella…. ¡Piensa Blu, piensa! ¡Oh! ¡Ya sé! Le haré un collar justo ahora"_ pensó el guacamayo, para después dirigirse a un pequeño laboratorio secreto en su cuarto

-"Bueno, comencemos con esto…" dijo Blu

Blu comenzó a hacer un collar con forma de corazón, y para estar seguro de poder proteger a Perla, nimporta donde, puso un pequeño rastreador dentro. Cuando terminado, vio su invención, hecha de oro, y se dijo a el mismo "¡Perfecto!". Eso hecho, escondió su collar en uno de sus zapatos y se fue a ver a Perla en la cocina.

* * *

><p>En la cocina, Blu vio a Perla, y se acercó lentamente detrás de ella, le dio un abrazo y después un beso sobre la frente. Perla sonrió y le dio un beso sobre la mejilla de Blu.<p>

-"Huele muy rico, ¿qué haces?" pregunto Blu

-"Una mescla de varias frutas, con una salsa especial que conozco" respondió ella. "Y qué bueno que ya llegaste, porque ya está lista"

Eso dicho, Blu puso 2 platos sobre la mesa y Perla sirvió sobre cada plato una cantidad igual de su creación.

-"Prueba, y dime lo que piensas" dijo Perla a Blu

-"Ok…" dijo Blu, y cuando probo a eso, Blu estaba sorprendido

-"¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? ¿No sabe rico?" pregunto Perla con inquietud

-"Esto… es… ¡la mejor comida que he probado!" dijo Blu con alegría, y lo decía de verdad, nunca antes había probado algo tan sabroso

-"No te creo…" dijo Perla

-"¡Sí! ¡En serio! ¡Nunca comí algo tan bueno en mi vida!"

-"Pues entonces gracias por el complemento" dijo Perla, y entonces le dio un abrazo a Blu. Este último le devolvió el abrazo.

-"¿Tú también comerás?" pregunto Blu

-"Si, claro…" contesto ella

Los 2 guacamayos comieron su comida alegremente. Habían tenido un día muy bueno, y una cena muy buena, pero Perla quería continuar de tener un buen rato.

…

-"Uf… ¡que rico!" dijo Blu al terminar su comida

-"Gracias amor" dijo Perla, para después darle un beso en el pico

Al separarse, Blu dijo: "Ya es bastante tarde, ¿nos vamos a dormir?"

El cielo estaba bastante oscuro, y ya era tarde…

-"No sé… todavía me quiero divertir esta noche…" dijo Perla

-"_Espera… ¿está verdaderamente pasando? ¿Ya tan pronto?"_ se preguntó Blu mentalmente…

-"Siempre me pregunte como era jugar futbol bajo la luz de la Luca" continua Perla

-"_Uf… solo quiere jugar afuera…"_ pensó Blu, que no se sentía listo para la otra cosa…

-"Si, claro…" dijo Blu. "Si tú quieres, yo quiero."

-"¡Sí! Va ser divertido" exclamo Perla, y le dio un fuerte abrazo a Blu

-"Bueno, ve afuera a esperarme, yo iré buscar el balón de futbol" dijo Blu

-"¡Si, claro, te esperaré!" dijo Perla, yéndose al exterior

* * *

><p>Blu al haber encontrado la pelota, se dirigió al exterior, pero no vio a Perla, y se preocupo<p>

-"¿Perla? ¿Estás aquí?" pregunto preocupado Blu

-"¿Ah sí?" pregunto Perla, que estaba del otro lado de la casa

-"Uf… que bueno que estas bien, me habías preocupado"

-"Lo siento, es que me preguntaba que estaba del otro lado…"

-"Pues no gran cosa… solo tierra, pasto, y la jungla…"

-"Ah… ok…" dijo Perla de forma cansada "¿Sabes qué? Mas mejor dejemos esto para otro día… tengo sueño…"

-"Ok, como quieras. Regresa a la cama mientras yo dejo el balón en su lugar" contesto Blu

Eso dicho, Perla dio un abrazo a Blu, para después irse a su cuarto e irse en la cama, a dormir. Mientras, Blu ya había dejado la pelota en su lugar, y se dirigió a su cuarto. Al entrar, vio a Perla, en la cama, acostada de lado, y dormía.

-"Se ve tan linda, bonita…" dijo Blu y entonces saco de otro pequeño mueble una cámara, y tomo una foto de Perla durmiendo

Después de tomar la foto, Blu se fue a acostar en su cama, cuando escucho a Perla decir "¿Dormimos en cuchara?"

-"¿Entonces estas todavía despierta?" pregunto Blu

-"Jeje, pues sí, no puedo dormir sin ti a mi lado" contesto Perla

-"Ok, ya vengo…" dijo Blu mientras le daba un abrazo a Perla, para después darle un beso, y finalmente irse a dormir…

* * *

><p>Cuando Blu se despertó, vio que eran las 4 de la mañana y vio que Perla estaba todavía en sus brazos, durmiendo profundamente… Blu se separó de Perla sin despertarla, se levantó de cama, salió de su cuarto y entonces se dirigió hacia la cocina, para preparar algo de especial a Perla, ya que él pensaba que era su cumpleaños. Saco todas las frutas más grandes que tenía, las abrió, las puso sobre la mesa, y después salió de su casa, para buscar una flor en la selva. Cuando encontró la flor que el encontraba perfecta, la corto y se la llevo. La flor era un hibisco, de color rosado. Se la llevo de regreso a su casa.<p>

Después de haber encontrado todo lo que necesitaba, puso todo sobre una tabla, que iba a llevar a su cuarto, pero antes de eso, fue silenciosamente de regreso a su cuarto, a buscar el collar que había hecho el día anterior. Lo encontró en el lugar donde lo había dejado, y se lo llevo de vuelta a la cocina.

-"_Todo listo… ¿qué hora es ahora?"_ se preguntó mentalmente Blu, y vio sobre el reloj 8:00. _"Wow, me tomo tiempo… bueno, ahora me dirigiré a mi cuarto…"_ pensó el antes de regresarse a su cuarto.

El guacamayo tomo la tabla con todas sus cosas dentro: frutas, flores, y otras cosas, y se lo llevo al cuarto. Al entrar, vio que Perla seguía durmiendo, y entonces puso la tabla con sus cosas sobre un escritorio al lado de la cama, y se fue a acostar al lado de Perla, re-posicionándose en "Cuchara".

* * *

><p>Después de aproximativamente 20 minutos, Perla despertó, y se dio vuelta para ver a Blu, vio que la tenía en sus brazos, pensando que estaba como se habían ido a dormir la noche anterior. Perla volteo su cuerpo para que este frente al de Blu, y le dio un beso sobre el pico. Blu se despertó, y vio a Perla. El regreso el beso, y cuando terminaron, pensó interiormente <em>"Espero que realmente sea hoy su cumpleaños…"<em>, y finalmente le dijo "Feliz cumpleaños, Perlita…"

-"¿Recordaste? ¡Oh, gracias Blu!" dijo ella antes de darle un beso apasionado

-_"¡SI! ¡Realmente es hoy su cumpleaños!" _pensó Blu, mientras apreciaba el beso que Perla le daba.

Al romperlo, dijo: "Nunca lo olvidaría, nunca olvidaría algo así, nunca te olvidaría… y es por eso que te preparé algo… ¡cierra tus ojos!"

-"Em… ¡ok!" contesto simplemente Perla

Blu se separó de Perla, y se levantó de su cama, para ir a buscar la tabla, y le susurro a Perla: "Ok, ya ábrelos…"

Perla al ver todo lo que Blu le había hecho, tomo la tabla, la puso de lado, y dio otro apasionado beso a Blu. Este último lo devolvió, mientras ponía sus alas alrededor de Perla, para darle un abrazo.

-"Oh gracias Blu! Te lo agradezco, sinceramente" dijo ella al romper el beso

-"Jeje, no fue nada…" contesto el guacamayo

-"¿De que 'No fue nada'? Si, si fue algo, ¡algo muy grande para mí! ¡Y te lo agradezco!" dijo Perla

-"Ok, pero hago esto porque me importas verdaderamente, sin ti, mi vida fuera fría y aburrida…" dijo Blu, mientras miraba a Perla "_Mi vida fuera muy fría y aburrida… continuando con una estatua…" _pensó Blu. "Anda, quédate aquí a desayunar… yo voy hacer algo, regreso pronto…"

-"Ok, pero regresa pronto, ¿de acuerdo?" pregunto tiernamente Perla, mientras tomaba un mango que estaba sobre la tabla

-"Claro que lo haré…" dijo el, antes de irse de regreso a su laboratorio secreto, sin que Perla lo viera…

* * *

><p>Al llegar, vio otro papel.<p>

-"_Bueno, cuanto progresé ayer…" _se dijo Blu al tomar el papel, y ver que el progreso era de 24,635%. "¡_Guau! ¡Muy bueno!"_ dijo el antes de tomar el collar que había hecho, y lo hiso fundir, para que vuela a ser oro liquido

"_Aunque solo la conozco realmente desde hace 2 días, siento que mi amor por ella es más grande que todo lo que viví hasta ahora…" _pensó Blu al retomar el oro líquido con un frasco, y ponerlo en un molde en forma de anillo. "_Bueno, ahora me falta un diamante…"_


	6. Imposible possibilidad

**Capitulo 5: Imposible posibilidad.**

-"_Aunque solo la conozco realmente desde hace 2 días, siento que mi amor por ella es más grande que todo lo que viví hasta ahora…" _pensó Blu al retomar el oro líquido con un frasco, y ponerlo en un molde en forma de anillo. "_Bueno, ahora me falta un diamante… aunque no tengo uno… bah… que haya un diamante o no, no hará gran diferencia…"_

-"Blu, ¿te apresuras cariño?" pregunto Perla desde el otro cuarto

-"¡Si si! ¡Allá voy pronto, solo tengo que terminar unas ciertas cosas!" respondió Blu, y después puso el molde a enfriarse, para estar listo en unos minutos. "_Bueno, ahora… a regresar con Perla…"_

* * *

><p>Después de haber tomado un desayuno juntos, diciéndose cosas y dándose a comer el uno al otro, Blu tuvo que ausentarse otra vez, para verificar que todo vaya bien<p>

-"¿Otra vez? ¿Qué planeas tanto?" pregunto Perla, que se extrañaba por las seguidas ausencias de su pareja.

-"Ehm… nada muy importante…" contesto Blu nerviosamente

-"Hmmm… me escondes algo… ok, ve, ¡pero no te tardes demasiado!"

-"Si, ya sé, no te preocupes, nunca tomaría más de lo necesario si fuera para estar contigo" fue lo que dijo Blu antes de irse de regreso a su laboratorio secreto

-"_Ok, ahora… ¿dónde estaba yo? ¡Ah sí! ¡El anillo! Ya debería estar listo…" _pensó el al verificar lo que había dejado anteriormente ahí. Todo estaba listo, el anillo había enfriado lo suficiente para estar sólido y no quemarse al tocarlo "¡_Todo listo! Ahora… necesito una caja… caja, caja, caja, ¿dónde hay? Arg… me molesta que no tenga lo necesario… tendré que contenerme con un anillo sin caja… debería ser fácil de ocultar, ¿no? Justamente… solo… debo… encontrar… donde esconderlo… ¡oh! ¡Solamente lo voy a poner en una bolsa de uno de mis playeras, y ya!" _pensó antes de ponerlo en ese dicho lugar

-"_Ahora, ¿cómo se lo voy a proponer? ¿Aquí, en la casa? No… no creo… En otro lugar talvez… como esa playa secreta que descubrí hace unas semanas por error… ¡Si! ¡Eso es! ¡Esa playa va a ser el lugar perfecto, y a lo que yo sepa, nadie sabe sobre ella, haciéndola el lugar ideal para mis planes! Ahora, tiempo de regresar con Perla, y de pasar un día excelente con ella para finalmente proponerle…"_ fue lo que pensó antes de regresar con Perla, con había terminado de comer

-"_Anda Blu, no seas un cobarde, y hazle pasar un día fabuloso."_

* * *

><p>El tiempo continua con la pareja azul, estaban aprovechando mucho el día haciendo todo tipo de actividades durante varios minutos, más que avanzaba el día, más que las actividades se volvían interesantes e inesperadas, otras, simplemente eran un accidente pero que se volvía algo divertido y entretenido para los 2.<p>

Los minutos se vuelven horas, y el día sigue siendo maravilloso, especialmente para Perla, aunque varias veces debía ayudar a Blu porque se caía o se golpeaba, aunque de cierta forma se volvía interesante porque siempre Blu la sorprendía con algo nuevo para los 2.

* * *

><p>La tarde rápidamente llego, el crepúsculo que se veía sobre el mar de la playa era tan espectacular, que se parecía que hubiera sido especialmente puesto ahí en ese momento para los 2 tortolos, aunque era pura coincidencia, a la gran suerte de Blu. Todo era perfecto, y parecía que iba ser así por el resto de la tarde, pero llego el momento en el que Blu tuvo que pedirle a Perla, aunque todavía se sentía algo indeciso y nervioso.<p>

-"¿Estas bien amor?" le pregunto Perla

-"Si, t-todo está bien, descuida…" le respondió algo nervioso

-"¿Estás seguro? Sabes que puedes todo decirme…"

-"Claro que lo sé, no lo dudo, por lo que hay algo muy importante que debo decirte…"

-"Claro, adelante, te escucho."

-"Bueno, la cosa es que, estos últimos días han sido maravillosos para mí, aunque fue un poco inesperado, fueron muy especiales para mí, porque el simple hecho de estar contigo me da la fuerza de continuar con la vida, a cada día, aún más y más. El tiempo que hemos pasado juntos fue maravilloso, lo aprecio mucho, continúo de hacerlo, y quiero continuar de hacerlo… Por lo que Perla, quisieras… ehm... ¿quisieras… casarte conmigo?" pregunto Blu, mostrándole el hermoso anillo que fabrico varias horas antes

-"Oh… yo... ¡Blu! ¡Claro, claro que quiero!" respondió Perla, lanzándose sobre Blu, haciéndolo caer sobre la arena.

Este último cerró sus ojos por hacerse lanzar sobre la arena, pero al abrirlos, se encontró en el cuarto de su domicilio, sobre su cama.

-"¿Qué? ¿Qué demonios viene de producirse? ¿Acaso estoy… en mi casa…? A lo que veo, si, pero, como es posible… si hace unos segundos estaba en la playa… con Perla…" se decía el guacamayo a el mismo. "Hablando de Perla, ¿dónde está ella?"

* * *

><p>-"¡Perla! ¿Dónde estás?" preguntaba a voz alta el guacamayo. "Enserio, ¿dónde estás? Por favor, respóndeme, no me estés bromeando" continuaba de preguntar, sin recibir respuesta alguna.<p>

Desesperado, Blu comenzó a buscar en cada cuarto de la casa, buscando a Perla que había misteriosamente desparecido.

-"¿Acaso estuviera ella todavía en la playa? Seguramente no…" se decía Blu, continuando de buscar cada vez más desesperadamente, y con mucho miedo.

Le quedaba una sola opción, cual era de regresar a la playa a buscarla, algo que hizo rápidamente. Al llegar a cuyo lugar, no había símbolo de vida algún, excepto unas cuantas plantas cerca, sino, ningún otro tipo de vida, excepto Blu el mismo, quien se inquietaba de más en más. El cielo estaba gris, lleno de nubes amenazadoras, además de los fuertes vientos que soplaban.

-"_Si verdaderamente ella es como yo la pensé, viendo el estado del clima, ya hubiera regresado a casa…_" pensó el guacamayo antes de regresar de vuelta a su domicilio principal.

* * *

><p>El lugar parecía abandona y sin vida, como si nadie hubiera vivido ahí en siglos, sin la presencia de Perla con quien animarla. Donde podría ella bien estar, se preguntaba sin parar Blu, pensando en lo peor, pero intentando olvidarlo ya que sabiendo muy bien a Perla, ella no es una ave cualquiera, fácil de matar, sino al contrario, una ave muy valiente siempre lista para defenderse y defender a los otros.<p>

El guacamayo pensó a uno de los únicos lugares en que no había pensado antes: el exterior de la casa. Sería raro de ver alguien afuera con este clima, pero era de las últimas opciones para Blu, quien fue a los exteriores de su casa, y fue a buscarla otra vez, para finalmente ver a Perla en el patio, inmóvil.

-"¡Perla! ¡Por fin te encuentro! ¿Porque no me respondías?" pregunto Blu, sin que Perla se moviera ni contestara.

-"Por favor Perla, háblame, no me estés bromeando…" continuo Blu, acercándose a Perla

-"Anda, dime, estas bie-" iba a decir Blu al tocar el hombro de Perla, pero al hacerlo, se quedó petrificado al sentir a Perla muy fría: fría, como la madera…


End file.
